


Every Bone in Your Body

by misspronounced



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, death in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It takes all of my strength not to run to you and check every bone in your body, even though I know, I know…” Arthur said, losing steam halfway through his sentence. “That it’s just a goddamn dream.” </p><p>A story of how trust became Arthur and Eames' greatest ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bone in Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Inception story. I have always loved the movie and just recently got into the fandom (five years late, i know!). I've read many fantastic stories here that inspired me to write one myself! This one is unbete'd so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> P.S. I would love a beta for any new stories I want to write, so if you are willing please let me know!!

“It takes all of my strength not to run to you and check every bone in your body, even though _I know, I know_ …” Arthur said, losing steam halfway through his sentence. “That it’s just a goddamn dream.”

With the heels of his hands digging into his eyes, absorbing their wetness, Arthur hadn’t noticed Eames walk over to him. Eames put his hands on Arthur’s forearms, not completely closing his hands around, but purely for contact. “I feel the same,” he said simply. Eames waited until Arthur lowered his hands so they were hovering over his chin and ducked his head to look in Arthur’s eyes. He raised his eyebrows waiting for confirmation that Arthur comprehended what he just said.

Even though Eames felt exactly the same as Arthur did, he refrained from having the same reaction. Eames was always good at observing and picking up cues in order to compliment the other side of a conversation and make it productive. His profession was a forger after all – so it was in his job description.

Arthur drew in a deep breath and relaxed under Eames’s touch. Eames leaned into Arthur planting a kiss where his eyebrows seemed to have a permanent furrow and pressed their foreheads together.

Eames abruptly took half a step back, making Arthur catch himself, and planted both hands firmly on Arthur’s shoulders and squeezed them. “I think it’s time to make a few changes, darling”.

And that is how they told their team – the ones they trusted most. It went well, for the most part.

~~

It wasn’t surprising that Cobb and Ariadne put bets down – Cobb giving her a 20 because he thought 100% that Arthur and Eames were just friendly rivals. Ariadne thought that they were friendly rivals that were more than friendly behind closed doors.

Yusuf gave them an approving nod and smile and that was the extent of their reactions.

What Arthur and Eames didn’t expect was that being open about their relationship didn’t make their job any easier. They thought it would help lessen the worry about each other but somehow it got worse.

The team thought they were doing a favor when they would pair Arthur and Eames up more often on jobs, because the one you cared for most you would protect most. The idea is they are safer around each other.

It worked for a while – until a pattern erupted. And when patterns come about it is very easy to detect, especially by the people that are against the dreamshare community.

It became apparent that more and more powerful and dangerous people were catching on and having their subconscious militarized – in case their subconscious warranted a break in. The powerful and dangerous people, who were aware of Arthur and Eames’ existence, trained their subconscious in a particular way.

~~

“Are we all clear?” Yusuf asked after hooking the four others to the PASIV.

“Looks so, hit it,” Eames said and Cobb gave Yusuf a nod. With that they were asleep within seconds.

In the dream they began on an empty floor of a skyscraper that Ariadne masterfully crafted. Arthur, already with a loaded AR-15, was looking out the window seeing if he could see anything suspicious. “It seems pretty docile out there”, Arthur said.

“Yeah but you can never be too sure about projections now, we always have to assume we aren’t safe”, Cobb replied, checking his pistol and tucking it in his waistband.

The elevator dinged and all at once Ariadne, Cobb, and Arthur were on guard. Eames stepped onto the floor looking displeased. “Those projections are already looking cranky. It’s strange actually, it’s like they recognized me”.

“You don’t know the mark, do you?” Cobb prodded as he walked up to Eames.

“Relax, mate. I do not know Hendrickson, at least … consciously.” Eames smiled.

“Oh great, luckily we are in your _sub_ conscious.” Arthur definitely became more sarcastic since he knowing Eames.

Ariadne sighed, “can we get through one job without bickering, please? This is just our new routine with these militarized projections; be stealthy and watch your back.”

“Right. So Ariadne replicated Hendrickson’s office on the 37th floor. Arthur I need you to be up there and look out for any discrepancies we might of missed. Eames you’ll forge his secretary, tell him there is an emergency and make sure to get both Hendrickson and Colby up to the office. Ariadne, you stay here and keep track of Eames’ and Arthur’s location and let them know if there are off course. I will go down to the lobby with Eames and act as security.” Cobb set his team to work.

Arthur took the east elevator, Cobb and Eames took the west, and Ariadne set up her computer and checked everyone’s earpieces.

As Cobb and Eames were dropping 34 floors, Eames got into character – a pretty blond mid-30s woman with a tight up do and equally tight navy pencil skirt and matching blazer. Eames completed the looks with a leather notebook and tablet.

“Remember the plan?” Cobb asked, straightening his sleeves.

Eames turned around and pinned Cobb with sharp green eyes, “Of course, make Colby aware of Hendrickson’s shortcoming.”

“I’d like to think of it as murder,” Cobb retorted.

“We invaded the man’s subconscious, no need to be so harsh,” Eames gave Cobb a rather deceitful smirk and the elevator reached the lobby. “And stop ogling my ass.” Eames threw over his shoulder as he walked confidently into the lobby. Cobb didn’t question Eames’ talent for walking effortlessly in 5-inch stilettos.

Cobb went off to find a good vantage point and Eames quickly found Hendrickson and Colby. He went up to them, “Sorry for the interruption, but there seems to be an upset with the US export”.

“What kind of upset?” Hendrickson asked his pseudo secretary.

Eames’ lowered his voice, “as in a _patient_ upset. I came down as soon as I got word of it to inform you. I can brief you in the elevator, but the actual numbers are in the office”. That was enough to get Hendrickson’s attention, the plan started off without a hitch. “I think this information will be important to you too, Dr. Colby.”

Eames escorted both men to the elevator. “You see many patients have not responded to the anti-venom you sent out, even with extra doses. There has been a substantial amount of deaths caused snake bites.”

“I don’t understand, I gave you the specific formula and plenty of samples, which I tested myself. Those serums have never once failed.” Dr. Colby was getting upset.

“I understand that, Dr. Colby and my lab team did the best they could”, Hendrickson said trying to feign calmness.

“What do you mean ‘best they could do’? It _must_ be exact.” Eames tried to hide his smile. They were halfway to the 37th floor.

“My team couldn’t exactly produce all of the anti-venom vials needed with the exact formula. To keep the quantity of the shipment we had to dilute each vial”. Now Hendrickson was pointedly not looking at Colby.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Hendrickson, if that mixture is off by a fraction of a ratio point, people die. And now that’s happening.”

“Colby, surely you can appreciate the scale of this export”, Hendrickson started as they exited the elevator en route to Hendrickson’s office. “The US is the biggest market, between all the hospitals, animal reserves, and zoos that need the anti-venom, that means _billions_ of dollars. I couldn’t risk losing all those sales”.

“This is _murder_.” The message was received. Now it was just a matter of keeping the dream afloat long enough to have this information stick in Colby’s mind, so when he wakes up he can stop Hendrickson before the shipment actually goes out.

All of sudden there was an ear-splitting feedback noise that came through all of the team’s earpieces. Eames immediately jumped at the loudness in his ear and completely lost his focus. Within seconds he was no longer the petite secretary. He probably could’ve recovered unnoticed if he wasn’t walking directly in front of Colby and Hendrickson. The two men stared at Eames in bewilderment for a moment before Eames stepped aside and said, “carry on, gentlemen”.

Before Eames could leave, Hendrickson stopped him, “wait, I recognize you, do I know you?” That signaled the projections to take notice and focus on Eames.

“Eames, get out of there…” he heard Arthur say in his ear.

As Eames backed away he shouted with a salute, “From marketing! Cheers, mate!”

“Arthur, I’m going to need backup, wherever you are meet me in the south lift”. As Eames held the elevator for Arthur, he was fighting off the now aggression projections. Luckily it was only a few seconds before Arthur appeared.

“Arthur, Eames, get to the ground floor and to the nearest exit which will be the first door to your left. Once in that hallway, 20 meters down there is a hidden door on the wall that will lead outside.” Bless Ariadne with her built in quick escapes.

Then Cobb came on, “Ari and I will take it from here, the rest is just maintenance. You two get to a secure place. Arthur don’t get killed.”

Arthur and Eames made a break for it once outside, “There is a building three blocks away to which only I know the code to get in” Eames yelled over to Arthur.

As they ran the projections came in troves. But they seemed to only be aiming for Eames and left Arthur alone. It made it really difficult for Arthur to get to Eames when he was being surrounded at all sides, but once Arthur got through Eames was gone and then the projections turned on him. It wasn’t long before the dream collapsed.

Cobb was the last to wake up and he saw Arthur standing over Eames with a hand grabbing his arm and they were talking in hushed voices. Eames took Arthur’s hand from his arm and gave it a squeeze telling Arthur he was all right.

Arthur walked over to Cobb, “what the hell was that? Those projections targeted only Eames, even though I was the dreamer.”

Cobb rubbed his forehead. “I’ve seen this before. With Mal.” Now Cobb had everyone’s attention. “When Mal and I worked together, we were the best because we worked so well together, we practically could read each other’s minds. But people caught on and would train their subconscious to attack just one of us, it didn’t matter which one. Sometimes the projections were advanced enough to target the dreamer and go for the other one. They knew we would fight for each other no matter what.”

Eames and Arthur met gazes when Cobb paused, then he looked at the pair, “That is what happened here. Even if personal relationship is unknown, you two have become a renowned and powerful pair. It seems as though people are training to combat you two.”

“Great, so this job just got fucked” Arthur huffed.

“Not necessarily, Colby got the Intel he needed and hopefully that is enough to stop Hendrickson’s export” Cobb assured Arthur.

“So what? Arthur and I have split up now?” Eames asked sounding half impressed and half amused.

“Not yet, we just need to strategize differently,” Cobb answered.

~~

Eames became a better forger and Arthur became a better point man, avoiding each other at all costs. And if they ran into each other in a dream, one would shoot the other. The team coined this strategy ‘game over’. Arthur or Eames would shout the phrase letting their teammates know what happened.

After a few times of this happening, it was starting to wear on them. Even though both Arthur and Eames knew very well that they were in a dream, it wasn’t easy to shoot the other in the head, technically killing him over and over again. Each time they woke up, gripping their totems a little more desperately.

Late one night they exhaustedly stumbled into their hotel suite stripping jackets, belts, and shoes and collapsed onto the bed.

Eames sat up and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and using his first deep breath all day to inhale smoke. Arthur was laying down beside him with an arm thrown over his eyes and focused just on the smoke and his headache.

“That job was shit.” Eames’ voice was hoarse.

“Since when do projections communicate with each other?”

“That was sabotage.” Eames lied back down next to Arthur. They lay there in silence for a long while passing the cigarette back and forth. Arthur doesn’t smoke; he just uses it as a distraction on occasion.

Eames put out the butt and rolled onto his side facing Arthur. He put a hand on the arm Arthur laid across his stomach and rubbed his thumb across it.

“That was the hardest one yet.” Eames referring to the fact that just hours before he shot Arthur in the back of the head. “I didn’t even get to see your face. For a split second I thought it was the real deal. I’ve never felt so panicked in my life.”

Arthur turned his head and met Eames’ eyes, “Whenever you have to shoot me, I rush over to you and just hold on. Feeling your pulse is like an anchor to me.”

Eames smiled slowly at that, “I felt you. In the dream.” It’s rare to feel sensations when dreaming; it has to be dramatic and jarring – as in a kick. There is a theory that you can be so in tune with another person that his or her feelings become yours.

Arthur smiled and Eames ran the back of his fingertips across Arthur’s cheek. He pressed his thumb in between Arthur’s eyebrows, as if to wipe away the worry and assure that this is real. Arthur thought it was a little strange at first, but after awhile grew fond of Eames’ action because he realized that if a touch could be a totem, that’s what it was for Eames.

Soon exhaustion took over and they fell asleep still in their clothes, side by side; Arthur’s head tucked under Eames’ chin and limbs thrown over each other’s bodies.

~~

It was only a matter of time before someone got shot in real life. This time it was Eames.

The team was ambushed during a job, luckily Yusuf was able to wake everyone up and get them running before the intruders burst in. They split up, trying their best to save their own skin. Eames shot out a window and jumped through, once outside and on the sidewalk he broke out into a sprint alongside the warehouse they were in. Two guys in masks were not far behind Eames and Arthur was soon not far behind them. Arthur was able to shoot one of them down, but he looked up and saw that Eames was already on the ground while the other masked man dashed into an alley out of sight.

All was forgotten about the masked men because now Arthur was trying his best to stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound in Eames’ thigh. He ripped the tie from his neck and tied it tightly around Eames’ leg.

“You need to go to the hospital,” Arthur said.

“No! No, mate. I’ll be fine, just keep pressure on it.” Eames knew that going to the emergency room wasn’t exactly laying low, especially now knowing they have enemies in Dubai.

“There’s a lot of bleeding here, if it hit the femoral, there’s no stopping it.” Arthur already pulled out his phone ready to dial 911.

“Arthur…” Eames tested.

“Eames, I am not letting you die. Yes, a man is shot in his thigh, he needs an ambulance right away.” Arthur spoke quickly and clearly to the operator with one hand pressed to the gunshot wound.

As they waited for the ambulance, Eames’ eyes started to glaze over.

“Hey, hey. Look at me, stay with me, Eames. They’ll be here soon, just hang tight and focus on me.” Arthur was on his knees hovering over Eames, one hand on his leg and the other tightly gripping Eames’ hand.

Once Eames was in the ambulance, everything went black.

~~

Harsh white light seeped into Eames’ consciousness and he blinked a few times and eventually opened his eyes in a tight squint. He groaned remembering what happened and where he is. Once he got used to the light he looked around the room and saw Arthur asleep in a chair with his feet propped up on the bed.

“Arthur,” Eames rasped.

Being the light sleeper he is (when not hooked to a PASIV) Arthur stirred and sat up once he saw Eames looking at him.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Arthur asked taking ahold of Eames’ hand.

“My head feels like a balloon, but other than that pretty alright so far.”

“The doctor said the bullet grazed the femoral artery, but it was an easy fix. You can be discharged by tomorrow.”

“At least now I can say I’ve been shot. Ups my street cred a bit,” Eames smiled.

Arthur shook his head, “surprised you haven’t been already”.

“I know it’s very curious, even now since I met you. You’ve made me all _responsible_ ,”

“Eames, you could’ve died,” Arthur said lowly and avoiding Eames’ eyes.

“Come here,” Eames said, he pulled Arthur so he would stand up and lean over Eames. He put his hands on Arthurs face and pulled him close. “I didn’t die. This just tells us we have to look over our shoulders a bit more often.”

Eames pulled Arthur in to close the space between their lips and kissed him long. Eames was well aware of the seriousness of the situation, but dwelling on it wasn’t going sooth Arthur.

~~

They made it to their London flat after what seemed like the longest flight from Dubai. Eames hobbled in on his crutches and flopped on the couch. “Don’t expect me to move much for the next couple of days.” Eames sprawled out and propped his left leg up on the coffee table.

Arthur could only imagine what it was like to be shot in the thigh and he was more than happy to take care of Eames. He would do anything to have Eames back to full health, even if that means taking the shot himself. He went straight to the kitchen after dropping their bags by the front to start the kettle. He put a jasmine teabag in a cup for Eames and a green tea bag in another cup for himself. He took off the kettle right after boiling and let the tea steep for precisely for four minutes 30 seconds, just the way Eames likes it.

He brought the cups over and sat on the couch next to Eames who had his head back and eyes closed, but Arthur knew he wasn’t asleep.

“Here you are,” Arthur said letting Eames know that tea was waiting for him.

Eames took the cup and as he sipped he closed his eyes and sighed. “Mmm jasmine? You consider this a special occasion?” Eames laughed.

“I just thought it would make you feel a bit better,” Arthur said. Eames kissed Arthur’s temple and stretched his arm across the back of the couch. Arthur settled into Eames’ side. They sat there and took advantage of being able to relax with each other; Eames let his hand absently trace Arthur’s ear and neck.

When their cups were empty Arthur set them on the coffee table to pick up later and turned to Eames, putting a hand on his knee, careful not to go any higher. “How’s your leg?”

“Better now that its not dead weight at the moment.” That and Eames took his painkillers an hour before.

Arthur has always been the quiet type, but not at moments like this and especially not with Eames. Eames reached his hand up and held the side of Arthur’s face, his thumb stroking Arthur’s cheek, “what is it, love?”

“How long can we last like this? Realistically?” Arthur stared at Eames’ leg.

“What on earth are you on about?” “We are a liability for each other …” Arthur said.

Eames moved his hand to squeeze Arthur’s neck gently. “Our job is the liability. I can’t say what that means for us, but whether one of us gets killed tomorrow or in 50 years, I want to be happy with you until that day comes. Can you look at me?” Eames asked. Arthur looked at him with worried eyes. “You make me better, because now I have something to live for. You are not my liability Arthur, you are my strength.”

Arthur collapsed into Eames and pressed his face into the nape of Eames’ neck. “Good. I was bluffing. I just wanted to give you an out,” Arthur’s words tickled Eames’ skin.

“No need, darling. You’re stuck with me," Eames said into Arthur's hair.

~~

They developed a ritual of sorts after particularly daunting jobs. They would go to the flat or hotel room in whichever city they were in and didn’t leave until morning. While the others went out and celebrated success and survival with expensive dinners and drinks, Arthur and Eames opted out; at least on the night the job was finished.

Arthur sat Eames down and made good on his word to check every bone of his body. Going from top to bottom, Arthur started pressing his fingertips firmly against Eames’ forehead, over his eyebrows, and down to his cheekbones and across his jaw. As Arthur moved to the back of Eames’ head, Eames allowed his head to fall against Arthur’s chest as Arthur felt every vertebrae all the way from skill to tailbone and back again to his shoulders.

They both reveled in this. Arthur taking his time to examine and learn every inch of Eames’ body, and Eames getting lost in Arthur’s touch, giving himself over to the hands of another – the only person he trusted with his whole being.

A younger Eames would balk at the thought of being at the mercy of anyone; _trust no one_ was his mantra for as long as he was a forger. But he realized that the world of dream sharing was one big game that relied on trust, and if he couldn’t let himself go to anyone, even if its just one person, who would let themselves go for him? Arthur and Eames built a legacy because they trusted each other more than anything. They made a weakness their ultimate strength and because of that, they were unbeatable.


End file.
